


Cause in darkness I follow you

by obiwankenboneme



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen, Implied Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 17:44:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6293764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obiwankenboneme/pseuds/obiwankenboneme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anakin shows the reader something he's found. Both of them are just happy to be together, and nothing could ruin that. Not the pounding bass or the mass of people.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cause in darkness I follow you

**Author's Note:**

> Based off the song "Worship" By Years & Years (another fantastic song). It's short again, but that's alright! Hope all you cubs like it!

Making your way through the crowd of people, you search for Anakin, feeling your heart racing. All these people were starting to make you feel increasingly uncomfortable, but the touch of skin on skin has you looking up, a smile tugging at your lips. Anakin pulls you into him, lips brushing yours as he lets his body mold to your own.

This was something that seemed to happen all the time; finding each other was magnetic, and the feelings that coursed through the two of you was always electric. Tilting your head to the side, you let the music wash over you, eyes closing as you feel his mouth working against your skin, leaving open mouthed kisses.

His nose brushes against the hollow of your throat, warm breath falling against your flesh, sending shivers down your spine. He presses the palm of his hand into the small of your back harder, pulling your hips in against his. It’s intimate, the way he’s holding you, but it’s not a surprise to you or any of the people surrounding you both.

As you lift your head to see over the heads of everyone, you feel his teeth dragging over your collarbone, a sigh coming out in exchange for the touch. Your arms wrap around his neck, lips meeting his ear as you whisper something which he laughs at, sucking a mark into the juncture between neck and shoulder.

“Come on, I want to show you something really cool,” Anakin murmurs into your hair, hand slipping down your arm to grab yours.

He starts dragging you through the people, moving around grinding bodies and through clouds of smoke. Finding a back room, he shoves the door open, the two of you tumbling in. Anakin’s arms wrap around you tightly as you both stumble into a wall, and he chuckles. Lips meeting your jaw, he fumbles for the light switch, flicking it on and smirking at the amazed gasp he gets from you.

“Oh wow, this is so _cool_. How can this place have something like this and _not_ be hounded by horny teens?” you inquire, untangling from Anakin’s grip as you wander further into the room.

The door clicks closed, lock turning before Anakin walks up behind you, his arms wrapping you up. His lips and nose trail over your neck, hands sliding over your stomach as he tugs at the belt loops of your jeans. Laughing, you turn around and kiss him softly, hearing the music still pounding through the room. It makes you want to do something more than just stand here and enjoy the scenery.

Pushing him down on the bed that’s set up in the Oriental style room, you straddle him, lips meeting his in a heated kiss.

_I’m holy. Want you to know it._

_Blind devotion._  

Anakin groans, letting your lips go wherever they’d like as he gets lost in you. He isn’t about to stop you from doing what you want, and both of you know he’ll be the one returning the favor later.

 _I worship, high praises_  
_My longing drives me crazy for you_  
 _My kingdom for your graces_  



End file.
